jawsfranchisefandomcom-20200216-history
Larry Vaughn (Movie Version)
'''Larry Vaughn '''is the secondary antagonist from the movie Jaws. He is the mayor of Amity and the father of Larry Vaughn, Jr. He is played by Murray Hamilton. Biography "We need summer Dollars." Larry Vaughn was first seen during the July parade, walking out of his realty office to try to get the attention of Chief Martin Brody. When he spots Deputy Hendricks carrying supplies, Hendricks explains to him of a shark attack and says he's gotta close the beaches. He later catches up with Brody on the ferry, bringing Hendricks, the medical examiner and a few selectmen, citing going over their heads before discussing the attack on Chrissie Watkins. Larry further accusing Brody of overexaggerating due to the latter's fear of the water and his first summer, before backpedling and saying that Amity is a summer town and there for in need of summer dollars. Especially considering that the Fourth of July festival was coming. Both Vaughn and the medical examiner amend the latter's earlier report insisting Chrissie may have died in a boating accident instead. Brody reluctantly agrees. "Only 24 hours." After the attack that killed Alex Kitner, a $3000 bounty is put on the shark. Vaughn holds a meeting in the council chambers to discuss the event. While he maintains order, one of the selectmen, who speaks for Amity's fishermen asks if the $3000 dollars is in cash or check, Vaughn says that's between the fisherman and Mrs. Kitner. When Brody says they are gonna half to close the beaches, Vaughn assures them it will only be for 24 hours to calm the uproar. A notion Martin didn't agree to and it makes the uproaring citizens argue louder. Their uproar is interrupted by Quint who makes his appearence known, by scratching the chalkboard with his fingernails. Quint makes the offer to find the shark for $3000, but catch and kill for $10 000. An offer that Vaughn half heartedly takes under consideration. Mayoral Ignorance After fishermen capture and kill a tiger shark, Vaughn comes to the docks to confirm it as the shark that killed Alex and Chrissie. When Hooper, who just arrived prior to the fishing frenzy tells both that he doesn't think it's the right shark and offers to do an autopsy to prove it, Vaughn refuses it, beleiving if they cut it open, they will see Alex's body spill out onto the dock. After Mrs. Kitner confronts and slaps Brody for his part in covering up Chrissie's murder, Vaughn tries to assure Brody that it wasn't his fault, which Brody disagrees with. The Mayor is later seen the next morning as Brody and Hooper warn Vaughn that the shark they are looking for is a great white. While they have proof by explaining the tooth and Ben Gardner's death; their demands to close the beach or kill the shark are dismissed by Vaughn, due to Hooper losing the tooth and counting it as lack of evidence. Vaughn is more preoccupied, not just with the festival, but the shark scare caused vandals to repaint the billboard sign portraying a shark's fin chasing Amity's beach bunny. Vaughn offers a compromise by telling the two to protect the beaches during the festival, but insisting they stay open. Mayor of Shark City The Fourth Of July begins and Vaughn is successfully coaxing fearful people to go into the water and swim. Later on he is seen being interviewd by a news reporter, downplaying the events to help further advertise the town for tourists. When the shark reappears and kills a local rower almost killing Martin's son Michael, Vaughn is seen depressed and babbling in the hospital within an earshot of Brody. Brody demands he sign a contract to hire Quint. Vaughn still babbles insisting on keeping the beach open so they could make money in August, but Brody berates him calling him the mayor of shark city. Vaughn tries to plead with Brody, saying he understands the situation as much as Martin was, due to his own kids being on the beach too. After some prodding, Brody makes Vaughn sign the contract and Quint is hired. He is not seen again for the rest of the film. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Movie Category:Characters from Jaws (1975)